


The Commander's Word

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individuals within Lexa's community forget that Clarke is under the Commander's protection. Lexa corrects their mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Word

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Headcanon - Protective puppy girlfriend Lexa.

Lexa lifted her hand, sliding the sword attached to her hip out of its scabbard as she moved in front of the blonde haired woman, positioning her body to act as a shield. "You forget your place." She commented with a hiss to her voice. "Clarke is under my protection."

The man gulped hard. His eyes dropped from his Commander's gaze to look at the sword held in front of his chest. Lexa shifted the sword and pressed the tip against the man's chest. "I did not mean..."

"Yes." Lexa said. "You did." 

"Commander..." The man swallowed hard. His breathing turned shallow in an attempt to suppress the nerves flaring throughout his body. "I did not mean to harm the Sky Girl."

Lexa's eyes darkened. "Let it be known by all that Clarke of the Sky People is under my personal protection." Lexa roared projecting her voice throughout the Grounder Camp. "Tell those not here today that if any harm comes to her from your mistakes or your intentions you will answer to me. Tell them that they will pay for any damage with their lives."

"Yes Commander." The man whimpered. He ignored the spark of pain that blazed through his skin when Lexa's sword cut through the front of his shirt and sliced his skin letting a trickle of blood slide down his chest.

"Blood must have blood." Lexa commented, "Jus drein jus daun."


End file.
